Magnetic recording transducers are used to record data in magnetic recording technology. FIG. 1 depicts a conventional method 10 for manufacturing a magnetic recording transducer. For simplicity, some steps are omitted. The conventional method 10 may used for a head including a read transducer (not shown) and a magnetic recording transducer. FIGS. 2A-2B are diagrams of a conventional magnetic recording transducer 50 during fabrication using the conventional method 10. For clarity, FIGS. 2A-2B are not drawn to scale.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2A-2B, the method 10 commences after a first pole, an insulator and a write gap are provided. The material(s) for the second pole are provided, via step 12. Step 12 typically includes providing a front portion of the second pole, near the air-bearing-surface (ABS) as well as a back gap. A resist structure is provided, via step 14. The resist structure includes an aperture in the region that the pole trim is to be performed. Thus, the resist structure thus includes an aperture near the ABS, but covers the back gap. FIG. 2A depicts the conventional magnetic recording transducer 50 after step 14 has been performed. Consequently, a first pole (P1) 52 is depicted. The P1 52 may actually be a part of a first pole, such as a pedestal. The P1 52 may be formed on a read transducer (not shown). A back gap 54 and first insulator 56 are also shown. The write gap 58 resides on a portion of the P1 52 and the first insulator 56. The second pole (P2) materials 60 are also depicted. Also shown is the resist structure 62 having an aperture in the region of the P2 material(s) 60, in that the P2 materials extend farther than the resist structure 62 toward the ABS.
The P2 layers 60 are trimmed to form the P2, via step 16. FIG. 2B depicts the conventional magnetic recording transducer after step 16 has been performed. Thus, the P2 60′ has been formed. However, during the trim, fencing 66 is formed due to metal redeposition. The metal fencing may be removed using an ECO-SNOW process, via step 18. The ECO-SNOW process blasts away the fencing 66 using frozen carbon dioxide. Fabrication of the conventional magnetic recording transducer is completed, via step 20.
Although the conventional method 10 may provide a convention magnetic recording transducer 50, one of ordinary skill in the art will readily recognize the ECO-SNOW process may result in damage to the conventional magnetic recording transducer 50, particularly the P2 60′. As recording density increases, the width of the P2 60′ decreases. Consequently, the P2 60′ may become more vulnerable to greater damage through the ECO-SNOW process. In addition, leaving the fencing 66 may also be undesirable. The fencing 66 may interfere with the desired magnetic recording field from the conventional magnetic recording transducer 50 at the ABS. In addition, the fencing 66 may provide a conduit for acid to reach the P2 60′ during later processing, such as during a wet etch. Thus, damage to the conventional magnetic recording transducer 50 may result.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method for reliably providing a magnetic recording transducer.